Nine Days
by Weird Kern
Summary: Ten friends are left helpless when one suggests Sachiko Ever After, because she promised them to be friends forever, and she never breaks a promise. They're positive they did it right, but something sparked in Sachiko and she just goes on rampages. Well, that's their story w, a bunch of 7-17 year olds will have to fight their way out, some more capable than others.
1. Chapter 1

This involves a LOT of Japanese, because I'm obsessed with everything Japan related.

There's no copyright warning because THAT'S JUST WRONG. I mean a fanfiction is ALREADY infringing copyright in itself, except the author didn't put a warning or anything... If they did and you don't have their permission, THAT'S JUST WRONG. I'm probably doing that right now...

Anyways, translations WILL be created soon, and eventually I'll probably just make a Japanese version of it to satisfy my needs, but it won't have all the kanji because I do not roll that way.

Unless I deem it necessary. .

-The Holmes Household-

"Hello there, welcome to the-"

"FABOO WORLD OF WONDERS, I'm here with my amazing self, Sapphire, and this bitch over here, Snow."

"Since when were you an extrovert?" Fifteen year old Snow laughed.

Sapphire snorted. "Yeah right, like that'll ever happen. Besides, you aren't gonna post this on YouTube, are you?"

"Totally not..." She spoke slowly.

"I swear, if you-"

"Gyaru, gakkō ni iku jikandesu!" called Snow's mother. [Girls, time for school!]

"Hai, kaasan!" Snow replied. [Yes, mother!]

"How do you know Japanese so well?" Sapph stared in wonder.

"Nihon ni sundeimasu!" [I live in Japan!]

"If only I knew what that meant..."

"Don't worry, you'll learn it soon enough." Snow smiled. "Plus, everyone here speaks Japanese. But don't worry, just think of me as your personal translator! Dou itashi mashite, by the way." [You're welcome, by the way.]

"Um...thanks, I guess."

"Isoide!" [Hurry!]

"Sayonara, kaasan. Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai, Sapph." [Goodbye, mother. Come with me, Sapph.]

"Sayonara." Her mother bowed as they approached their bikes, before sighing and continuing working around the house.

"So, how do you say hi in Japanese?"

"I say yaa most of the time, but it really depends." Snow shrugged as they pedaled.

"How about I'm lost?" Sapph flatly asked.

"You won't say that!"

"Just in case!"

"Mayotte shimai mashita. Happy?"

"No."

"Anata wa totemo shinsetsu desu, Sapphire." Snow sarcastically remarked. [You're very kind, Sapphire.]

"Come on, Snow. English!"

"Fine. But I can't when we reach the school, they don't know any other language."

"Oh, great." Sapph sighed.

"Hey, you always wanted to come here, and here we are."

"I expected sitting on the beach with you, not pedaling to school in a pink bicycle."

"Look at the positives. If someone's in your way, you always have the Disney princess horn to honk at them!" Snow laughed.

"Shut up."

Snow rolled her eyes, and as they approached the school, a seven year old ran at them, with her presumed older sister chased after the little girl. "YUKI!" She chirped. "Azelia!" Snow smiled.

"Yuki?" Sapph raised an eyebrow as the two embraced.

"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita!" The older sister begged. [A polite formal apology you should only use if you've done something very wrong. Obviously, it is against this girl's morals for her sister to go hug people she is not familiar with.]

"Daijyoubu desu, shoujiki ni." Snow nodded. [It's okay, honestly.]

"Iie, chigai masu." [No, it isn't.]

"Ochitsuite." [Calm down.]

Sapphire coughed.

"Oh, um, namae wa nandesu ka? Watashi no namae wa Sugiyama Yuki." [Oh, um, what's your name? My name is Sugiyama Snow.]

"Rohde Murasaki. Hajimemashite, Sugiyama-san." [Rohde Violet. Nice to meet you.]

"Hajimemashite. Kochira wa watashi no tomodachi desu, Ishi Safaia, Sapphire Stone de Eigo. Anata no imouto, tokoro de, kanojo wa tottemo kawaii desu. [Nice to meet you. This is my friend, Stone Sapphire, Sapphire Stone in English. Your little sister, by the way, is very cute.]

"Arigatou, Sugiyama-san." Murasaki sighed, cocking her head to the side a bit. [Thank you.]

"Ikanakutewa narimasen. Sayonara, Rohde-san." Snow said quickly and left the two girls. [I have to go.]

"I didn't know it was Have-A-Full-On-Conversation-With-Strangers-In-A-Language-I-Don't-Understand-While-Your-Friend-Is-Sitting-There-Awkwardly Day." Sapph muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you just get wrapped up into the time. It's like us. It's fun speaking different languages to people."

"You're Japanese, Snow. I understand the thrill for people who have learned it more recently, but-"

"We already went through this, Sapph. You know what happened to me. Don't make me have to say it in front of all of these people." Snow glared at her and then quickened her pace into Kokonoka Academy.

"Wow, this looks nicer than o- my older school..." Sapph gaped.

"I'm sure it does, Sapphire, but it's not that much." Snow shrugged.

"Sumimasen, mouichido itte kuremasuka? Wakarimasen." [I'm sorry, could you say that again? I don't understand.]

Snow was getting quickly irritated with the rather nosy people (you'd occasionally bump into) of Japan, and instead showed Sapph around.

"Lastly, I would like to introduce you to my closest friends. I'm teaching them English, so they don't know much yet. Sapphire, this is Gabbi, Casidy, Yasashi, Emma, and Lina. You already saw Azelia, she's apart of the group as well. Gyaru, Sapphire. Sapphire, gyaru." Snow explained, using a lot of hand motions.

"Hello." Gabbi said, or at least tried to.

"Hello." Sapph replied awkwardly.

After a few moments of silence, Snow excused Sapph and herself, claiming they needed to go to the bathroom before class.

"What was that about?"

"Welll, there's socially awesome people, and there's socially awkward people. Both Gabbi and you, to put it lightly, are not the first."

"Wow," Sapph laughed. "Thanks a lot, Snow!"

A few people stopped to glance at them.

"What?" She looked around.

"Sapph, first of all, you're not yourself. Second of all, Japanese tones are way different than American. What you may think is normal, they think is loud, and that sets you as obnoxious."

"I didn't know you were Siri."

"I didn't know you were Miss Know It All."

"What made you a robot? Did Japan install a tour guide into their cities?" Sapphire snorted.

"Even if I was a robot, I'd still be better than your country."

"Hah!"

"What's so funny?" Snow glared intensely into Sapphire's eyes.

"Just the fact that you think you're better than me!"

"I never said that."

"Exactly."

"I said your country, not just you." She smirked and stepped closer to Sapphire, who's face became redder and redder by the second.

Snow was just about two inches apart from Sapph's face until the bell rang.

Her mind was racing with all kind of things, but the thought that stood out the most was 'Goddammit'.

I'VE SPENT LIKE 5 HOURS ON THIS WOOOOOOOO

So, yes, I'm back with another story.

LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SHIT TO PUT UP WITH KERN

SO I have about 5 stories in total I have to keep up with, as well as occasional thoughts of actually putting something on YouTube, as well as watching Markiplier and nigahiga and listening to Weird Al/Devo/The Rolling Stones and whatever satisfies my ADHD.

LIFE'S GREAT.

ONCE MY BEST FRIEND LEFT HER SHOE AT MY HOUSE SO I USED IT TO STOMP COCA COLA CANS

nuff said.


	2. Chapter 2

All right, just to let you know, I'm gonna stop having Japanese all over the place. This is officially English now, but yeah...

JUST PRETEND XD

Oh by the way, Azelia was actually my original spelling of Azalea. It isn't really considered a mistake, her mother wanted it to be original.

Suuuuuuuuuuuuure.

-The Rohde Household-

"Azelia, are you paying attention?" The voice of Mr Banks snapping the young girl out of her attention, she shot up and glanced around.

"What did I just go through, Miss Rohde?" He sighed.

"U-u-um..."

"TWENTY-FOUR!" A child shouted, making all but those two burst into laughter.

"Azelia. We were talking about multiplication."

She nodded, when in reality she had no idea what he was talking about. Violet had talked to her for some time about it, but just because she yelped the answers didn't mean she understood.

"What's two times four?"

She froze. "P-pardon?"

"Two times four, what we've been studying."

"Four four?" She squeaked, earning a laugh from the loud child.

"No, Azelia. Add them together."

"Isn't that addition?"

"Sort of. It's just easier."

"Why can't we just stick to addition and subtraction?"

"Because, multiplication is just a fundamental tool in our lives."

"Is there anything else you have to waste our seven hours with?"

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that."

"I-is there anything else you have to face our seven hours with?"

"Yes. Sit down now."

"Yes sir..." She sighed.

"Violet! Violet!" Azelia shouted throughout the building, finding no sign of her or anyone else.

She started up the stairs, repeating her sister's name over and over until she heard murmuring.

She rushed over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"...Really work?"

"Yes, I'm telling you, Violet." Gasping, Azelia reached for the doorknob and flung it open. "What are you doing with m-"

Nine people, including her sister, were all in a circle, one of them holding a paper doll proxy.

"Z-Zel!"

"Yes, Vi-Vi?"

"What are you doing? I'm in the middle of something."

"We have to go home, it's four already! We're supposed to be at home by four-thirty." She crossed her arms.

"Go without me, I'm busy, I'll catch up."

"What are you doing?"

_Curiosity killed the cat._

"It's a friendship ritual called Sachiko Ever After."

_She wanted to know, and asked, "What's that?"_

"Can I join?" Her eyes glinted with excitement.

_They told her the name of the game and why._

"Sure."

_Little did she know, they all would die._

"Yay!"

_That's Sachiko's plan at least,_

"All right, grab a piece of the proxy doll."

_To chop them up into a mighty feast._

"Done!"

_But maybe the friends will change her mind._

"Now you have to say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' ten times in your head."

_Knowing that their lives are on the line._

"I can do this, Violet."

_And maybe not._

"SASS!" Gabbi shouted.

Everyone shushed her.

"Sachiko, we beg of you. Ten times. Got it? And don't let go of the paper." Emma firmly spoke, glancing between all of them as she did so.

"Yes, Emma." Everyone spoke flatly, except for Yasashi and Azelia.

"Go."

Gabbi looked fairly relaxed, almost as if she knew it wasn't going to happen, while Lina was extremely concentrated, mouthing the words repeatedly. Yasashi was terrified, while Emma was confident. Azelia was happy, while Violet was focusing. Sebastian (**WHOOPS, have I introduced this character? This is my little cousin. ^^**) was determined as well, but not taking it as seriously as Emma, Violet, and Lina. Casidy had to go to the bathroom. Snow was doing what Lina was doing, and Sapphire was like Sebastian.

Everyone opened their eyes at the approximate same time.

"Did we do it right?" Emma smiled.

An earthquake answered her call, as all of a sudden, the floor started caving through. Gabbi ran out, screaming "OH HELL NO" just around that time, Sebastian close behind her. But the stairs started caving quickly. "Fuck." She muttered as they fell into a paradox, almost like in Portal where they kept falling over and over, eventually landing into the classroom opposite of Azelia and Violet's.

"Violet, where are we?" Azelia panicked, eyes darting to Violet, who was unconscious. "No, no, no! Violet wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Screams echoed throughout the halls, and the second they did Azelia leaped onto Violet, hugging her tightly.

"No, please!" A girl screamed. "Please, our little brother's waiting for us! You want to see him, right? Please, put down the knife, let's talk this out, I-" She was cut off by a slice, followed by a metal sort of thing falling to the ground, as well as a body. Azelia clamped her hand over her own mouth, while the girl just sobbed.

And then she realized the girl had her hand on the doorknob.

Azelia's eyes darted around the room, desperate for a weapon. She found a cleaver and ran up to the door, prepared to attack... Well, sort of.

The girl flung the door open and before she could process anything, a psychotic Azelia lunged at her, biting, kicking, punching, and hacking at her every way she knew how. She struggled and struggled until the cleaver was right above her heart. Now the only things that could save her was either someone attacking Azelia or her arm strength. It was better than Azelia's, but the little girl had advantages. Eventually, she flipped on top of Azelia, grabbing the cleaver and aiming it at her neck.

"Tell me your name!" She yelled, voice cracking. (**"I'M PRACTICALLY PUBESCENT" ~Markimoo, 20something**)

"Um..." Azelia stuttered.

"TELL ME IT NOW!"

"Christina!"

The girl weakly smiled. "Nice to meet you, Christina. Would you like a mint?"

"Shut up." She growled.

"Hey, no reason to be growling at me. Anyways, why did you just try to kill me?"

"Don't play dumb. We both know, stupid." Azelia narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Azelia yelled as she kicked the girl in the shin, switching the upper hand around once again.

"My turn. What's your name?"

The girl whined. "Oh, you have to be kidding me!"

She slapped the girl. "NAME."

"Anna. Anna is my fucking name. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dead sibling to attend to!"

Anna pushed Azelia off of her and started down the hallway, nearing the corpse.

"Leave me alone for the rest of my life, Anna. That includes family members and friends!" She shouted after the two, turning back to Violet, not before hearing Anna's words.

"That'll be fairly impossible, Azelia."


	3. Chapter 3

-The Rae Household-

"Gabby, wake up!" Sebastian shook the girl several times. (**Gabby VS Gabbi...**)

"W-what?" Gabby sat up, rubbing her scalp.

"Okay, you're awake. Now, where are we?" The seven year old looked around.

"I don't know, what happened before?" Gabby cocked her head, the memories flashing in her head.

"The steps went in and we were in this black thing and then after a long while of floating around, we came back. Do you think we died? Is this Heaven?"

"No, Sebastian. But it is something."

"Like what?" (**This is exactly what he'd say to me. XD**)

"I don't know yet, we have to find out."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, we have to find out."

"Gabby?"

"YES?" Gabby replied, clearly annoyed.

"Did the ritual do this?"

"Maybe, that is actually a sort of logical explanation. I mean, we're here. Anything is possible at this point."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

Gabby narrowed her eyes. "Sebastian, we need to get out of here!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. This is more relaxing than going throughout the entire creepy school."

"Can we stay in here?" He looked up at her, obviously terrified.

"Not forever."

"Why not?"

"Because then we'll die, Sebastian."

"Aren't we gonna do that anyways?"

Gabby laughed. "You've been around me for too long."

"Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mom?"

"She's not here."

"Why?"

"You're all about dialogue, aren't you?" She shakes her head.

"Gabby, wait! Don't walk there! Th-" Before Gabby knew it, a cracking sound filled the air.

Down at her feet was a huge pile of gore, with intestines spilled everywhere as well as other internal organs, all served with blood. A lot of blood. And she just added to that, seeing how she just smashed the person's skull open.

"O-kay, let's go somewhere else!" Gabby ran past the gore with a confused Sebastian, as her hands were covering his eyes. As her pace slowed down, Sebastian was able to see again. "Will we ever get out of here?" He looked up at her.

"I don't know, Seb. I could lie to you and say that we're definitely getting out of here no matter what, but I'm hashtag honest. I could also lie to you and say that we're definitely going to die in as much pain as that person did, but I'm still hashtag honest. We'll see how things play out, and if we're the lucky ones, we will SURVIVE!" Her hands rose as her voice did, almost hitting her cousin in the face.

Speaking of him, his face flushed.

"G-Gabby?!" Sebastian tried to remain calm, but that didn't work out so well.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where a bathroom is?"

"No, do you need to go?"

"N-no..." Sebastian denied as his eye twitched.(**This happened before to me, except it was this:**

**Me (hasn't eaten for the entire day): Do you have something to eat?**

**G-mah: Yes, why, do you want to eat?**

**Me (eye twitches): No...**)

"Which type?" Gabby sighed.

"Um, both."

"Great. Why don't you just do it over there?" Gabby pointed to the wall.

"O-okay..." Gabby turned her head, but still stayed in the same spot, for if anyone tried to grab him, they'd be sorry.

After a few minutes, Sebastian's voice was heard. "Um, how do you poop without a toilet?"

Gabby looked over at him. "You squat."

Panic was swirling in his facial features.

"Um... like how?"

"Oh my god, Sebastian. You pull your pants down and squat!"

"And then what?"

"Do what comes naturally. Add force if necessary."

"O-okay."

Gabby turned around once again, this time surveying what seemingly was an elementary school.

Classroom numbers were barely readable because of all of the blood and decay.

Drawings, paintings, and poems hanged from the walls. News reports, even. She squinted at one, and it read from 1965.

"Hey, Sebaz, this is from the sixties. Maybe there's some information that's useful in our supposed success."

There was no response.

Gabby whipped her head around, prepared to 'Whack-a-Bitch'.

But, it was instead something that she could never forget, that she never should have saw.

Even if it was just for a second, as she immediately turned back around, it still could never be un-seen, as if that was a word.

"'Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"It's fine." Sebastian half-smiled.

"Anyways, you need to hurry up. The longer we take to get out of here, the bigger the chance is that we won't make it." She warned.

"Okay...I'm done." Sebastian got up, and Gabby finally looked at him again.

"Oh, god, the smells!" Gabby cried and got down on her knees, holding her nose while Sebastian laughed.

"What did you eat today?"

"Cafeteria food." Sebastian smiled as Gabby gagged.

"Instead of all this gore, whoever owns this place should just like put your poop everywhere. Now THAT's really terrifying."

The laughter got louder.

"Shh, we must not wake the school, Sebaz. Really though, we have to go." And they were off, frolicking through Heavenly Host Elementary, occasionally stepping on some skulls, stuff like that until...

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of- Oh, shit." A groan could be heard.

"Gabby, what's that?"

"I don't know...But I ain't sticking around to find out! This ain't Scooby Doo!" Gabby yelled as she grabbed Sebastian's hand and ran (**FOR HER LIFE AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT**).

Sebastian struggled to keep up though. "Come on, Seb!" She yelled. "Gabby, another gore pile!" He yelled, and she froze. Footsteps were in the distance, so they started going down a corridor that seemed to go on forever. (**This is my version of Heavenly Host because I'm too lazy to memorize all that .**)

"Gabby, are we gonna die?" Sebastian whispered. "Wait a minute...maybe not." Gabby ran over to a corner, and she found two bread knives. "Take this one. Use it when you need to."

"Okay, Gabby." The footsteps got closer and closer. "Come on, let's go!" She whisper shouted and they opened the doors. There stood another corridor, except it was open. You could see the outside. "We can do that!" He pointed. Gabby shook her head. "No time. We have to go into there." Gabby headed towards the door and attempted to open it but it was locked. She started trying to stab it, but it wouldn't give.

"Fuck..." She gulped. "Stand behind me, Sebastian." Silence and waiting until finally the doors opened.

"Take one more step! I fucking DARE you!" Gabby screamed, but instead of a serial killer it was Snow.

"Snow!" I laughed. "Why do you groan like that, Snow?" Sebastian nervously asked. Before the two could react, Snow had tackled Sebastian, trying to take his knife. Gabby tackled the girl and tried to aim for her brain but missed, and instead hit the floor due to Snow's squirming. Snow turned the table, tackled Gabby, and proceeded to stab her ankle until she couldn't even get it out before Sebastian stabbed Snow in the neck, finally ending the scene. Gabby tried not to cry or scream, but ended up shedding a few tears anyways. "We need to get you to a doctor..."

Eventually, Gabby cracked. "CAN'T YOU SEE?! THERE IS NO DOCTOR! There's no anything, we're just stuck here, tortured until we die!" She screamed. "Gab-" "DON'T SAY MY NAME AGAIN! NOBODY NEEDS ME ANYWAYS! You might actually have a chance, if you knew anything at all about what to do in this scenario! I'm probably meant to die here, so just let me die in peace!"

"No!" Sebastian yelled.

"NO! Go! Go away! I hate you!" Gabby screamed. "Why?!" He defensively shouted. "It's obvious, Sebastian, now go away!"

"I'm staying right here and you can't say anything about it."

"Se...Sebastian...you'd better...get back here...right..."

"GABBY!"


End file.
